saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rush
Rush is a Soulcraft in End War Online. Overview Rush is an ability that allows a user to gain bursts of speed through using Anima to propel themselves short distances. Rush can also be exteneded to cover larger distances, but this requires more Anima on the caster's part, and can quickly wear down a user if used too often. Soul Attributes Light Feather Blink is the Light variant of Rush. Light energy takes form in the shape of wings that attach themselves to the player's back and cover them in feathers, allowing for extreme speed capabilities. Anima cost is relatively low for a short sprint, but increases over time depending on how long the spell is used. Players put themselves in danger when the spell is used for an extended period of time. When the player runs out of Anima, the spell fails and the player will go into an unconscious and vulnerable state. Rare occasions include death of the player. The stronger Soulcrafters have a lesser risk and can go faster and use less Anima, leaving a trail of feathers in their wake. However, that does not mean they are immune to the danger of spell failure. Feather Burst can also be used to launch upward and diagonally if needed. Dark Shadow Burst is the Darkness variant of Rush. Pure Darkness manifests itself as a cloud of smoke that swirls around the player, greatly enhancing their movement speed. It is a low-cost Anima spell, but the longer the distance the more Anima is required. The greatest dangers lie in the player trying to cast the spell for a distance too great for them to handle, for when they choose a distance too far off they are completely drained of Anima and will either become unconcious or in rare occasions the spell might results in their death. More experienced Soulcrafters can use Shadow Burst for longer distances and their speed would come close to that of teleportation, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke as they sprint across the map. Shadow Burst can be used three dimensionally, meaning you can launch into the sky aswell if needed. Neutral There are two neutral variants of Rush. Flash Step is the first Neutral variant of Rush. It is the simplest version and reqires the least amount of Anima to utilize, concentrating energy around the feet of the user and propelling them forward at high speed. A shockwave is produced in the use of this soulcraft, which can either simply kick up dust or cause the ground to crumble around the user during the initial step. Flash Step, as the name may suggest, requires continuous and consecutive steps in order to maintain a high speed. Flash Glide is the second Neutral variant of Rush. This version starts out the same as Flash Step, but once speed is gained, experienced users can simply glide on Anima concentraded under their feet to maintain continuous speed. This is a more advanced form of the technique that reqires much more precise control and flow in order to maintain, especially during sharp turns and complex maneuvers. Category:Soulcraft